Apprendre à vivre sans
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Harry depuis le combat final s’enlise dans sa solitude. Une nouvelle invention sorcière va l’aider à se sortir doucement de son isolement et lui apportera ce qu’il n’espérait même pas. ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 6


**Apprendre à vivre sans**

**Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne se passent pas comme on le souhaiterait,**

**Parce que je ne poste pas cet OS aujourd'hui il ira à la poubelle et que ça pourrait quand même intéresser quelqu'un,**

**Parce que.**

**Résumé : **Harry depuis le combat final s'enlise dans sa solitude. Une nouvelle invention sorcière va l'aider à se sortir doucement de son isolement et lui apportera ce qu'il n'espérait même pas.

Ce matin là , comme de coutume, Harry ouvrit distraitement son unique courrier. Il connaissait déjà le contenu principal de la lettre avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Hermione le harcelait , l'incitant dans ses lettres à sortir de son «antre».  
Si après le combat final dont la Gazette du Sorcier avait donné jusqu'aux plus petits détails, passant des semaines à interroger le moindre témoin des évènements, Harry, lui, n'avait aucune envie de ressasser la journée maudite pendant laquelle il avait vu mourir la plus grande partie de ses amis . La Prophétie disait qu'il devait tuer ou être tué par Voldemort, il avait donc imaginé un combat seul à seul , mais les choses s'étaient passé bien différemment.

Le combat s'était déroulé à la limite du domaine de Poudlard et avait eu lieu entre deux véritables armées.  
D'un côté Voldemort, entouré de ses Mangemorts, de géants et de détraqueurs, de l'autre l'armée ministérielle arrivée rapidement sur les lieux, l'Ordre du Phœnix et une bonne partie des élèves de sixième et septième année de l'école.

C'avait été un chaos sans nom et Harry se demandait encore comment, ignorant cette foule grouillante, il avait pu tuer son adversaire désigné. Et quand, animé d'une joie rageuse, il s'était retourné en criant victoire, il s'était retrouvé entouré d'une masse de cadavres dont il connaissait la plupart des visages et cette vision cauchemardesque avait eu raison de son corps déjà épuisé par la bataille : il s'était évanoui et ne s'était réveillé que 21 jours plus tard.

Tous ceux dont il avait à faire le deuil étaient déjà enterrés : Rubeus Hagrid, Dean Thomas, Ginnie Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood… et Ron.

Ron sur lequel il croyait pouvoir compter à vie, Ron sur lequel il avait fondé dès le premier jour de leur rencontre tous ses désirs d 'amitié éternelle.  
Tous disparus, évaporés, avant même qu'il ait pu leur dire adieu.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.  
Il avait voulu, quoiqu'il en dise, réussir le défi que lui avait imposé la Prophétie, il avait espéré obtenir ainsi le respect que sa propre famille lui avait refusé.

Il l'avait, mais n'en voulait plus.  
Pas sans ses amis pour s'en réjouir, pas dans de telles conditions. Jamais il n'avait pensé à l'après guerre, obnubilé par son but ultime. Une fois sorti de Sainte Mangouste,( dont il s'était enfuit d'ailleurs plus qu'on ne l'avait laissé partir), il s'était cloîtré dans la maison qu'il avait hérité de son parrain et qui avait quasiment été vidé de tout son contenu. Même le portrait de Miss Black avait été retiré. Il n'en restait pas moins le « Survivant » dans une maison de mort, à souffrir en pensant à d'autres morts.  
Marqué par ces évènements, il s'était isolé au lieu de partir ou de rechercher un réconfort parmi ses rares amis encore en vie. Il avait bloqué la cheminée, renforcé les sorts de protection pour éviter quiconque. Hermione avait bien essayé de les contrer mais avait échoué et même l'entendre pleurer devant sa porte n'avait pas réussi à le persuader de l'ouvrir et que d'autres avaient besoin de lui. Alors elle utilisait le seul moyen qui lui était encore permis : Hedwige, qui elle continuait de sortir chasser. Elle l'avait intercepté et lui confiait ses messages, la nourrissant aussi pour mieux l'encourager à venir la voir. Et bien qu'elle ne reçoive pas de réponse de la part d'Harry, elle lui écrivait tous les jours, l'encourageant à sortir de son isolement, lui disant sa peine, lui donnant des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Harry semblait les lire bien distraitement mais malgré son état apathique, c'était la seule chose qui le poussait à se lever le matin.

Ce matin là, justement, lorsqu'il détacha son regard morne de la missive de son amie, il le posa sur ce qui l'entourait et ses lèvres formèrent une moue dégoûtée : le salon où il vivotait depuis maintenant un bon mois était une véritable porcherie : des restes de nourriture industrielle qu'il se procurait par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige s'étaient accumulés sur le sol en  
une purée infâme de pourriture et de cartons humides, visitée par quelques rats qui remontaient de la cave pour fouiller dans ce festin.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.  
Il commença par ouvrir les volets. Il était encore tôt mais le timide soleil perçant difficilement sous de lourds nuages suffit à l'aveugler. Après quoi il nettoya son intérieur à coups de sorts rageurs, faisant retourner les rats dans leur cachettes qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter, pris une bonne douche, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis?… Non, il n'osait même pas compter le nombre de jours qu'il avait passé dans ces vêtements crasseux et évitait soigneusement de regarder la couleur de l'eau qui coulait sur la céramique sinon il vomirait probablement.  
Quand il eut ainsi fini de remettre les choses en place, il se retrouva, dans un salon encore terne mais nettoyé, propre comme un sous neuf et se retrouva complètement désœuvré.

La situation n'avait pas changé : il n'avait toujours pas envie d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir retrouver ses semblables. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui même , il devait dire que la perspective de voir d'autres visages l'effrayait. Il lui faudrait alors arborer un visage avenant et entretenir une conversation, ce qui lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs n'avait il pas parlé, se contentant de quelques sifflements à Hedwige ?

Et planté au milieu de son salon, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un simple « Ah ».

Sa voix raisonna en écho de façon étrange dans la pièce quasiment vide puis il tenta de prononcer une phrase, n'importe laquelle, pour voir si ses cordes vocales fonctionnaient toujours correctement: « Mais aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ? » fut celle qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Une question cent fois répétée par Hermione durant leurs sept années de scolarité commune.  
Sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop longtemps gardé le silence mais elle était toujours là. Il se promit de la faire travailler un peu, même s'il ne comptait pas parler à qui que ce soit.  
Il se décida alors à explorer la maison dont il n'avait utilisé jusqu'ici que le salon et la chambre la plus proche de celui-ci. En ouvrant les placards il n'y trouva que de vieilles couvertures et quelques draps.  
Quand il retourna dans la salle de bain, il surprit son reflet dans la glace piquée de celle-ci et eut un effet de recul : il avait une barbe ! Il entreprit alors de se raser de près mais ne toucha pas à sa chevelure qui depuis sa convalescence et son séjour en ermite avait poussé, lui arrivant maintenant au ras des épaules. Les mèches partaient toujours dans tous les sens et sa coiffure ne ressemblait à rien mais il décida de les laisser ainsi. Puis il continua son expédition, allant de pièces vides en pièces vides, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se rendre au grenier. On y avait entreposé tout ce qui n'était pas dangereux mais avait cependant appartenu à la famille Black. Beaucoup de bibelots surchargés, de décorations inutiles. Il y dénicha une maquette de trois mats à monter qui l'amusa un moment et qu'il prit plaisir à faire flotter en l'air dans le salon pendant quelques heures.  
Le sort qu'il avait posé sur la cheminée ne bloquant que les appels entrants , il utilisa l'âtre pour commander une grande quantité de nourriture et pour le première fois depuis des lustres, il dîna ce soir là d'un vrai repas préparé par ses soins, dans une assiette, et pas d'une nourriture rapide dans une boite en carton sur un coin de table.  
Pourtant, face à ce festin, il regretta de ne pouvoir le partager. Il pensa un instant à inviter Hermione mais il y renonça vite : il savait par ses lettres que son visage avait été marqué lors du combat final et malgré l'amitié qu'il avait pour elle, il refusait de voir de ses yeux les preuves de l'existence d'une guerre dont il voulait nier qu'elle avait eu lieu. Par contre, il prit la décision de répondre à sa dernière lettre et une fois qu'il eut fini, il la confia à Hedwige avant d'aller se coucher.  
Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa nuit fut calme et reposante.

Le lendemain matin, la chouette des neige était dans sa cage quand Harry rouvrit les yeux. Hermione n'avait apparemment pas tardé pour lui répondre et sa lettre, deux fois plus longue que de coutume, témoignait de son enthousiasme. Il la parcourut en souriant tout en dégustant un bon petit déjeuner : pancakes au sucre et bacon. Comment avait il pu aussi longtemps se contenter de nourriture insipide à la date de péremption parfois douteuse ? Pris dans son élan culinaire, il se lança dans l'élaboration de plats français. Une ratatouille par exemple, ce serait bien pour midi se dit il.  
Dans sa lettre, Hermione lui disait qu'elle comprenait son désir d'isolement qu'elle attribuait à une crainte d'être harcelé à cause de sa célébrité.

Harry passa ainsi trois jours à prendre soin de son environnement restreint, à occuper son esprit à diverses activités, avant de finir par s'effondrer sur son parquet fraîchement ciré en se rendant à l'évidence : après s'être abruti dans sa crasse puis occupé à améliorer son environnement, le résultat était identique : il était seul et ne s'était même pas laissé le temps de pleurer.  
Pleurer sur ceux qui étaient partis,  
Pleurer sur sa culpabilité de s'en être sorti indemne, lui,

Pleurer sur le fait que, sa mission terminée, il se sentait inutile,  
Pleurer sur sa solitude qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de briser.

Les sanglots s'échappaient douloureusement de sa gorge et pourtant chacun d'eux le libérait davantage. Ses gémissements gutturaux emplissaient l'espace trop vide de la pièce. « Ma vie est fichue » pensait-il en continu dans son esprit, il était incapable de voir les choses autrement, et quand il n'eut plus de larmes à verser, épuisé par ce flot d'émotions , il se  
laissa glisser au sol et s'endormit à même les lattes de bois.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, plutôt déboussolé : le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il déambula de pièce en pièce un moment, un peu perdu, puis il se retrouva dans son salon et ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin d'Hermione laissé sur la table. Il le regarda  
d'un air hagard pendant de longues minutes puis se retourna brusquement vers le bureau qui se trouvait derrière lui, s'y assit, saisit rageusement un rouleau de parchemin et commença à écrire de sa plume la lettre la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrite. Il raconta à Hermione ses peurs, ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était sorti de sainte Mangouste, ce paradoxe de se sentir seul et dans le même temps de ne souhaiter voir personne, il lui demanda aussi pardon de l'avoir ignoré si longtemps et cependant d'être encore incapable de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Quand il cessa enfin d'écrire , la nuit était tombée pour de bon et Hedwige eut du mal à s'envoler avec un rouleau pesant accroché à la patte mais si, depuis leur installation au 12, square Grimaud, elle s'était offusquée du peu d'intérêt que son maître lui portait et avait fini par l'ignorer à son tour, ce soir là elle avait dû sentir le changement qui commençait à s'opérer en lui car elle se posa sur son épaule et lui donna un petit coup de bec tendre dans les cheveux comme du temps où il prenait vraiment soin d'elle. Harry en fut bouleversé, de façon exagérée, et une fois qu'elle fut partie, il alla s'allonger dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, une lettre presque aussi longue que celle qu'il avait envoyé l'attendait.  
Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, avait noircit du papier et sa missive se transformait presque à un moment en une thèse psychologique sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Ce dernier fut un peu agacé par tout ce verbiage mais il savait qu'Hermione en avait besoin et il lui devait bien de la lire : il était déjà beau qu'elle ne le rejette pas comme il l'avait fait lui-même et qu'elle accepte de l'aider sans exiger de le rencontrer.  
A la fin du parchemin, elle conseillait à Harry de passer une commande par correspondance. Elle était même d'accord, respectant son envie d'isolement, pour livrer l'appareil elle-même par cheminée à une heure à sa convenance sans chercher pour autant à le voir.  
L'appareil qu'elle lui conseillait d'acheter était un ordinateur sorcier.  
Les sorciers avaient amélioré l'ordinateur moldu et ils avaient leur propre réseau Internet magique. Le matériel nécessaire était assez semblable à celui moldu si on exceptait certains détails comme l'absence de clavier et de fils et les options telles que vision en trois dimensions ou diffusions d'odeur.  
L'idée le séduit : non seulement il pourrait se renseigner sur ce qui l'intéressait sans être importuné mais il pourrait probablement communiquer avec d'autres sorciers dans le plus grand anonymat. Il saurait enfin de quelle manière les gens l'auraient accueillis s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était « le Grand Harry Potter ».

C'est ainsi que le lendemain soir, Hermione à l'heure dite passa par la cheminée que Harry avait laissé ouverte pour elle pour déposer le matériel en question. Elle eut une furieuse envie de faire ne serait ce que quelques pas dans le salon pour voir dans quelles conditions Harry vivait mais y renonça vite, de peur de perdre sa confiance et elle retourna chez elle avant d'être de nouveau tentée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne dormait pas. Trop nerveux à l'idée d'avoir enfin un moyen de communiquer sans pour autant se dévoiler, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Quand il entendit le bruit qui annonçait que la cheminée avait été activée ; il était à la fois paniqué à l'idée qu'Hermione vienne le voir et tenté de sortir de sa pitoyable cachette pour aller retrouver sa plus chère amie.  
Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, il sortit , penaud, de sous ses draps tout en se reprochant son attitude infantile selon lui et il se rendit dans le salon où il découvrit la drôle de machine.

Elle était assez semblable à un ordinateur moldu, à la différence qu'il n'y avait aucun fil reliant les pièces les unes aux autres. Il suffisait de lancer les quelques sorts désignés sur le manuel pour que tout se mette en route.  
Il commença par consulter sa « boite aux lettres » et fut soulagé de voir s'afficher sur l'écran « vous avez un parchemin ». Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Hermione qui, à peine rentrée chez elle, lui avait envoyé un message.  
Elle lui expliquait les qualités de l'instrument et la possibilité de discuter avec elle par écrit en direct. A la place du clavier se trouvait une plume à papotte qui retranscrivait sur l'écran ce que l'on voulait bien dire.

Pendant l'installation, il avait retrouvé un instant un enthousiasme infantile, mais une fois devant l'instrument prêt, lu toutes les instructions d'Hermione et répondu à son message, il se sentit de nouveau désemparé : où aller ? Que chercher ? Hermione, son seul contact dans sa liste pour les discussions directes était probablement allée se coucher.

Alors il ouvrit une page de recherche et écrivit le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit :

Quidditch.

Il eut alors devant ses yeux des pages et des pages d'actualité sportives à rattraper, des sites par centaines, plus ou moins bien faits sur le sujet et même quelques forums. Hermione lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement et il envoya timidement un premier message pour compléter la réponse d'un participant sur la feinte de Wronsky. A sa grande surprise, quelques minutes après, plusieurs avaient répondu à son message, s'enthousiasmant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu et l'encourageant se présenter, ce dont il n'avait pas du tout envie.

Comment se serait-il présenté d'ailleurs ? Comme un type qui vivotait depuis des semaines dans une maison sinistre ? Qui depuis qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui ne savait plus quoi faire de son existence et ignorait ce dont il avait envie ? Il répondit timidement qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire sur lui mais que sur le sport on pouvait tout lui demander et personne n'insista, ce qui le rassura.

Il était quatre heure du matin quand il se dit qu'il était grand temps de se déconnecter et de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour dormir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé tant de temps devant l'écran et en même temps, il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, il se retint de ne pas allumer immédiatement son ordinateur sorcier et décida d'attendre d'avoir fini de préparer et prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il avait encore sa dernière tartine de marmelade dans la bouche quand il s'autorisa, d'un mouvement de baguette à mettre en route la machine et se surprit à sauter sur sa chaise en constatant que de nouveaux messages attendaient qu'il les lise. Pourtant il ne lui étaient pas spécialement adressés mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait l'impression de refaire partie d'un groupe, et qui plus est un groupe qu'aucun gêneur ne viendrait contrarier.

La première semaine, il la passa presque entièrement devant son nouveau passe temps. Quand il prit conscience qu'il recommençait à se laisser aller, il s'astreignit à ne se connecter qu'à certaines heures et continua à prendre soin de son intérieur en s'imaginant que, peut être, il laisserait un jour quelqu'un y pénétrer.

Il se demandait quels noms et quels visages pouvaient se cacher derrières ces images qu'on nomme avatars. Le sien était, sobrement, un vif d'or et il avait choisi comme pseudo « Albator ».

Qui aurait pu penser dans le monde sorcier, même pour un sang mêlé, que Harry Potter pourrait se cacher , par cynisme, sous le nom d'un autre guerrier balafré ? Enfant, il avait été fasciné par ce personnage de dessin animé mais aurait aimé avoir un autre point commun avec lui que d'avoir été marqué, surtout après qu'il ait appris les circonstances de cette blessure.

Jour après jour, par le biais des connections sorcières, Harry se sociabilisait virtuellement, acceptant peu à peu les messages privés puis les discussions en direct

Au tout début il s'était senti agressé par l'intérêt pressant que certains lui portaient, ayant une peur irrationnelle d'être reconnu, puis il avait prit plaisir à retrouver, soir après soir, les mêmes interlocuteurs avec lesquels il échangeait généralement des propos enjoués mais jamais des confidences. Il évitait les sujets trop personnels.

Un des participants au forum l'intéressait particulièrement depuis le début. Il s'agissait du fondateur du forum qui se faisait appeler « Malf » et que la plupart des membres s'amusaient à appeler de sobriquets généralement peu flatteurs mais cette activité était un sport privé sur le forum, tous l'apostrophant comme étant « Malfaisant », « Malfini », « Malfermé », « Malfamé », chacun lui cherchant une nouvelle appellation plus loufoque que la précédente ce qui, malgré le caractère bien trempé du concerné semblait l'amuser. Harry lui avait trouvé certains diminutifs de ce genre mais n'osait pas pour autant les écrire, ne se sentant pas assez complice avec lui pour se permettre ce genre de familiarité.

Parfois les membres parlaient de se rendre ensemble aux prochains match et de telles rencontres avaient déjà été plusieurs fois organisées mais Malf ne s'y rendait jamais et on le lui reprochait parfois. Harry l'observait de loin, s'adressant rarement à lui directement, un peu intimidé sans qu'il se l'explique. Il appréciait son humour corrosif.

Un jour, suite à une plaisanterie qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, Harry reçu de sa part un message privé et son cœur se mit à battre de façon exagérée en voyant son nom s'afficher. Il avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Et pourtant, message après message, il trouvait quoi dire. Bien qu'ils ne parlent jamais de leurs vies actuelles, ils entamèrent une correspondance quotidienne et le soir, se retrouvaient en direct.

Ils se trouvaient de nombreux points communs et, sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte, leur correspondance était devenue comme une drogue pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Harry s'en rendit compte un soir au cours duquel Malf ne le retrouva pas comme d'habitude en soirée : il avait prit froid et l'épuisement l'avait fait s'endormir en fin d'après midi. Il ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit là, Harry s'était senti vraiment seul, et bien qu'il ait d'autres correspondants, il n'avait pas eu envie de parler avec eux, car il était inquiet.

Il l'avait attendu pendant deux heures devant son écran, avant de perdre définitivement courage et de passer le reste de la soirée à se retourner encore et encore dans son lit en inventant des scenarii catastrophes de moins en moins vraisemblables.

A partir de ce jour là, leurs conversations prirent une autre profondeur. A aucun moment il ne lui parla du vide qu'il avait alors ressenti à cause de son absence et il lui sembla, bien qu'il fut incapable de se l'expliquer, que Malf lui aussi avait mal vécu d'avoir raté un de ses rendez vous.

Ils se mirent à parler un peu de leur enfance et Harry acquît la certitude qu'ils avaient fréquenté la même école à la même période. Tenants l'un comme l'autre à leur anonymat, aucun d'eux ne demanda à avoir confirmation qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils surent aussi qu'ils habitaient dans la même ville. Cette idée ravit Harry. Malf pouvait être son voisin et cette idée loufoque le poussa à s'intéresser enfin à la vue qu'il avait de ses fenêtres sur la place et la rue, se surprenant à rêvasser en regardant ses semblables passer. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il n'avait jamais songé à regarder à l'extérieur, trop occupé à se morfondre intérieurement. Et à force de regarder les gens, jour après jour, il se mit à s'intéresser à eux, à essayer de deviner ce que pouvait être leurs vies…

Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui passait souvent en trombe devant ses fenêtres et Harry se demandait s'il pouvait s'agir de Malf. Il lui prêtait la même allure aristocratique, sans doute à cause du langage soigné qu'il utilisait. Il s'intéressait à la vie de son quartier sans avoir pour autant envie d'y participer. Certains étaient devenus pour lui des compagnons quotidiens.

Il y avait le petit Andrew qui regardait toujours en l'air en sautillant sur les trottoirs et que sa mère tentait en vain de ramener à la réalité sur le chemin de l'école en hurlant son prénom, ce qui le faisait souvent sursauter. Aussi une petite vieille qui avançait avec lenteur, en tremblant un peu, mais qui restait toujours digne et bien mise…

Harry s'intéressait surtout aux passages éclair de celui qu'il imaginait pouvoir être Malf. Ce jeune homme avait l'art de faire paraître comme très étudié les preuves de sa précipitation. Un jour, à force d'écarter les rideaux pour mieux l'apercevoir, leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune homme, sans pour autant ralentir sa course, lui sourit doucement. C'était juste une petite seconde, mais ce simple contact visuel et ce sourire fit battre le cœur de Harry comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc.

Quand il fut remis de sa surprise, il se trouve ridicule et se dit qu'il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'émouvoir si fort d'un événement aussi anodin. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pu, ne serait ce que discuter face à face avec quelqu'un. Et cela bien avant de s'enfermer volontairement dans cette vieille bâtisse.

A la fin de sa sixième année, il avait quitté Poudlard pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Si l'école avait bien réouverte après la mort de son directeur, il paraissait évident à Harry que la poursuite de ses études était des plus secondaires étant donné les circonstances et il se jeta à corps perdu dans sa quête après que Minerva Mac Gonnagall lui ait fournit toutes les notes qu'Albus Dumbledore avait accumulé sur les endroits où il pourrait probablement retrouver les lambeaux d'âme du Lord Noir.

Le premier, celui subtilisé par un certain R.A.B. avait été facile à dénicher : le lendemain de l'enterrement du directeur il avait réfléchit à qui pouvait être ce personnage et en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de Regulus Augustus Black, le frère de son parrain. Il avait alors appelé Kréattur qui, tout en l'insultant copieusement lui avait remis le pendentif qu'il avait récupéré lors du grand ménage par le vide que Sirius avait organisé au 12, square Grimaud pendant les vacances qui précédèrent sa cinquième année de scolarité à Poudlard. Il l'avait emporté avec lui dans le ¨Poudlard Express et avait ensuite scrupuleusement suivi les instructions de son mentor pour le détruire le soir même de son arrivée chez les Dursley. Ceux-ci, en voyant le visage d'Harry sur le quai de la gare, n'avaient même plus osé lui adresser la parole : son expression était rageuse, déterminée, et ils ne lui avaient pas dit un seul mot en sa présence jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours plus tard, ayant fini de lire les notes de son ancien directeur avec une attention intense qu'il n'avait jamais su porter à ses cours, il ne quitte définitivement la maison du 4, privet drive sans même dire adieu aux siens, déjà entièrement tourné vers le futur combat.

Pendant près d'un an, Harry avait parcouru le pays, croisant plus souvent des créatures magiques malveillantes que des sorciers ordinaires. Il avait trouvé et détruit un à un les restes d'âme de celui qui avait déjà si peu d'humanité et quand il détruisit le dernier des six, Nagini, que Voldemort avait laissé imprudemment chasser dans la forêt interdite (le camp de base des Mangemorts était à la limite des frontières du domaine de Poudlard : Voldemort croyait au proverbe « Garde **tes** amis près de toi et **tes** **ennemis** **encore** plus près »), Harry avait utilisé la legilimentie pour prévenir Voldemort qu'il venait de tuer son stupide serpent et qu'il serait le prochain.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le Lord Noir avait surgit. Avec son armée, prête à regarder son maître faire preuve de force. Mais ce qu'ils n'auraient pu prévoir, c'était que Rubeus Hagrid, de retour de la Forêt Interdite dans laquelle il avait soigné une licorne, les avait aperçu. Un autre combat s'était superposé à celui des deux sorciers : celui des Aurors, de l'Ordre du Phœnix, d'élèves de Poudlard contre les mangemort et les créatures malveillantes qui avaient rejoint leur camp comme les loups garou que Remus avait espionné.

Harry se rappelait vaguement un moment durant lequel Voldemort avait failli gagner. Mais son sort n'avait pas atteint sa cible, Harry ayant un instant volé au dessus de la foule en lévitant. A cet instant là, il avait eu une connaissance aiguë de la direction d'où venait ce sort de _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Son regard avait suivit la direction et s'était perdu, sans comprendre, dans des iris gris. Juste une fraction de seconde dans ce regard dont il avait été incapable de se détacher, ignorant ce qui l'entourait, à qui il appartenait… jusqu'à ce qu'un sort n'atteigne l'homme aux yeux gris qui tomba à terre en hurlant. Choqué, Harry reprit ses esprits et termina le combat en tuant Voldemort suffisamment affaibli d'un sort puissant d'Ancienne Magie qui mit fin à la bataille.

A partir de ce moment là, les alliés de Voldemort s'étaient aussitôt rendus et Harry, en voulant chercher le regard de son sauveur, avait vu cette marrée de corps piétinés et sanguinolents.

Englouti dans son sentiment de culpabilité, il en avait oublié cet épisode du regard qui pourtant lui avait redonné courage.

Et cette aventure d'aujourd'hui, ce regard croisé du passant qu'il espérait être Malf, avait réveillé ce souvenir.

Qui avait bien pu le sauver ce jour là ? A qui pouvait bien appartenir ces yeux si clairs qui l'avaient dévisagé en plein combat ?

Il passa en revue tous les élèves qu'il avait fréquenté de près ou de loin à Poudlard mais personne n'avait ce regard là. Il se rappelait de son expression : un mélange de tristesse, de regret et de détermination.

La journée se passa sereinement, les heures s'écoulant les unes après les autres. Porté par ce souvenir, il se sentit apaisé et c'est d'humeur joyeuse que le soir venu il alluma son ordinateur. Malf était en ligne et il commença à plaisanter avec lui, appréciant son sens de la répartie. Ils en vinrent à un moment à plaisanter sur le physique peu flatteur de certains joueurs de Quidditch. Harry, emporté dans sa douce euphorie qui le portait depuis le matin, répondit que pour d'autres il se ferait un plaisir de leur passer le savon sous les douches.

Malf s'amusa beaucoup de cette réflexion et répondit « alors, comme cela, tu es gay aussi ? »

Harry en fut bouche bée.

Il n'avait pas pensé un instant à ce qu'on pouvait supposer de sa phrase. Il était aussi surpris d'avoir laissé passer un tel sous-entendu que d'apprendre que son correspondant quotidien était gay !

Et ce qu'Harry l'était aussi ? Question difficile. Il avait à son actif une relation quasi inexistante avec Cho, une amourette avec Ginnie à laquelle il avait mis fin autant parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se reposer sur elle pour faire son deuil que parce qu'il craignait de la mettre en danger.

Face à un tel deuil, il n'avait envie que de bras masculins pour se consoler. Quand il partit en chasse, déterminé à trouver et détruire un à un les Hoxcruxes de Voldemort, il eut deux ou trois aventures avec des sorciers de passage qui lui permirent d'exorciser ses peurs et de se sentir ainsi vivant mais cela n'avait rien de sentimental. Cet ensemble d'histoires bancales permettait elle de déduire qu'il était homosexuel ? Il n'en savait rien, et c'est ce qu'il répondit à Malf. Ce dernier, lui posa quelques questions en guise de test et garda ses conclusions pour lui mais ce soir là, Harry se posa sérieusement la question, autant à cause de l'interrogation de Malf qu'à cause du sentiment d'intense satisfaction qui l'avait saisi en apprenant que la personne dont il se sentait la plus proche l'était : quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir ? Après tout, la seule chose qu'il attendait de lui c'était de tromper sa solitude…non ?

Alors pourquoi se demandait il si souvent à quoi Malf pouvait bien ressembler ?

Comment il se sentirait face à lui ?

S'il l'impressionnerait, ou s'il serait timide et ne saurait que dire comme cela lui arrivait parfois ?

Au bout d'un moment, il se dit que ses réflexions l'embrouillaient encore plus, et que s'il voulait y réfléchir vraiment, il ne devait pas penser en même temps à Malf et à la question qu'il lui avait posé. Il finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée.

Les jours se succédèrent ensuite comme de coutume. Harry avait trouvé un rythme de vie qui lui convenait. Il avait de la compagnie sans avoir à affronter le monde réel, prenait soin de ce qui lui appartenait, se l'appropriant ainsi bien plus que par le biais de l'héritage de son parrain. Les conversations avec Malf étaient de plus en plus longues et agréables, et Harry, lentement mais sûrement, commençait aussi à prendre soin de son corps, s'amusant parfois à se jeter des sorts pour essayer de nouvelles coupes, prenant plaisir à s'habiller avec goût, abandonnant enfin ses fripes grises et déformées qui lui venaient de son cousin et qu'il aurait dû jeter à la poubelle depuis bien longtemps.

Ce changement là, progressif, il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte mais chaque jour il se regardait avec un peu moins de dégoût dans le miroir, finissant même par se sourire à lui même.

Un soir, cependant, la fatigue aidant, des idées noires vinrent envahir son esprit : à quoi bon se mettre en valeur pour que personne ne le voit ? A quoi bon parler avec tous ces gens qui lui donnaient le sentiment de faire partie d'un groupe mais qu'il mourrait de peur de rencontrer ? Qu'avait il fait de sa vie depuis que plus personne ne lui disait quoi en faire ? Il culpabilisait de se renfermer ainsi sur lui même mais dans le même temps avait l'impression d'être une victime, un garçon qu'on aurait manipulé pour faire de lui une arme puis qu'on aurait laissé de côté, son devoir accompli.

C'est donc d'humeur sombre, le soir venu, qu'il alluma son ordinateur, se demandant bien ce qu'au fond il attendait de cet acte. A peine avait il fait cela que Malf le contactait, amorçant la discussion par une anecdote amusante. Harry, tout en poussant un long soupir, décida d'être honnête avec Malf : contrairement à sa réaction avec ses autres contacts, il n'avait pas envie de tricher et il lui dit que son humeur était noire. Il semblait que cette humeur s'était même transmise à sa plume à papotte car les traits d'écriture qui apparaissaient sur l'écran, étaient rageurs. Il s'attendait à ce que Malf lui écrive un « ok, à une autre fois alors » ou autre message du genre mais ce ne fut pas ses mots qui apparurent, mais un simple « raconte ».

Par où devait il commencer ? Etait-il sage de tout lui dire, jusqu'à ce sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait en se disant qu'aucun être humain ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré depuis des mois ? Il se contenta d'aborder une seule de ses préoccupations : son sentiment d'isolement, et celui d'avoir été manipulé puis mis au rebut . Malf le lisait, commentait au fur et à mesure ses propos, les complétant parfois, tant et si bien que Harry lui demanda comment il s'y prenait pour deviner son ressenti. L'administrateur du meilleur forum sur le Quidditch serait il psychologue ? « Non », répondit Malf, c'est qu'il connaissait le problème de près. Lui aussi avait fait de son mieux pour répondre aux exigences de ses proches, lui aussi avait connu la pression de se voir confier des missions bien trop importantes pour son âge, lui aussi avait dû tuer pour défendre des êtres aimés. Leurs histoires étaient si semblables que Harry n'osa plus donner de détails supplémentaires de peur de découvrir qu'il était devenu fou à force de vivre enfermé et qu'il s'était inventé toute cette histoire d'ordinateur. C'était trop étrange de trouver quelqu'un ayant tant de points communs avec lui, c'était trop parfait pour durer.

Malf se posait-il les mêmes questions devant son écran ? Quand Harry sortit de ses réflexions, il s'aperçu que lui aussi avait cessé de dicter du texte à sa plume à papotte. Les derniers mots inscrits étaient « tu fonces dans le tas, croyant tout ce qu'on te dit, persuadé d'être dans le seul camp valable, t'en voulant à mort si tu échoues… »

Harry reprit avec timidité.

- Alors toi aussi tu as connu la guerre ?

- Toi aussi tu étais sur le champ de bataille ?

- J'y étais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je voudrais juste savoir comment vivre après « ça »

- Je me pose la même question : j'ai d'abord songé à ne pas vivre du tout mais ça aurait trop fait plaisir à certains.

Harry resta de nouveau silencieux devant son écran avec ce sentiment de parler avec lui-même. Il parlait avec quelqu'un qui s'était battu, probablement sur le même champ de bataille que lui. Qu'il connaissait peut-être, qu'il l'ait croisé à Pré au Lard ou que ce soit un élève de Poudlard. Tout en craignant de trouver une réponse, il chercha dans ses anciennes relations estudiantines qui aurait pu avoir ce caractère fort, cet humour cynique, mais il ne trouvait pas à qui cela aurait bien pu correspondre. S'il avait fréquenté une telle personne, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu passer à côté sans en faire son meilleur ami.

Leurs conversations reprirent sur des sujets plus légers mais Harry eut du mal à s'endormir en se demandant de plus en plus qui pouvait être ce personnage avec qui il partageait tant d'émotions et dont pourtant il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage, ni l'adresse.

Il pourrait disparaître demain, Harry n'aurait aucun moyen de le joindre ou de prendre de ses nouvelles. Songeant à cela, le lendemain il interrogea discrètement ses autres contacts et constata que même ceux qui modéraient le forum en sa compagnie, qui discutaient avec lui depuis longtemps, n'en savait pas plus que lui, même souvent moins. Cette constatation le conforta dans sa peur de le perdre, tout en craignant toujours de le rencontrer. Malf prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans sa vie et il ne se sentait le courage ni d'arrêter de lui parler, ni de le rencontrer afin qu'il n'ait plus l'importance qu'il avait pour lui en reprenant pied avec la réalité.

Alors les jours se succédaient avec cette inquiétude latente. Harry faisait de son mieux pour prolonger les conversations qu'il avait avec lui, de peur que ce ne soit la dernière.

Un soir, son ami lui demanda les raisons de cette nouvelle attitude après que Harry ait tenté une fois de plus de le retenir et l'ex Gryffondor se décida à lui parler de sa peur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, Malf ne s'en moqua pas. Il le rassura en lui donnant son adresse tout en lui disant que s'il sonnait à sa porte il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était ce qu'il appelait un « sauvage », qu'il refusait de voir qui que ce soit depuis des mois, se contentant de relations virtuelles, refusant d'affronter le regard des autres. Harry lui dit qu'il était dans le même cas, empêtré entre son besoin de communiquer et sa fuite de la réalité, et de fil en aiguille, encouragé par la similitude grandissante de leurs histoire personnelles, il lui proposa d'utiliser une option de l'outil magique qu'il n'avait jamais encore utilisé et qui permettait de voir l'autre sur l'écran, de se retrouver face à son visage un peu comme par le biais d'une cheminée, les flammes en moins. En dictant cette proposition à sa plume à papotte, le cœur d'Harry s'était mis à battre exagérément, craignant son refus comme son accord, mais l'envie de donner un visage à Malf devenait de jour en jour un besoin impérieux.

Malf mit un peu de temps avant de répondre, hésitant probablement, puis, sans prendre la peine de prévenir Harry, il déclencha le sort nécessaire.

Le Survivant, très ému, vit son écran se brouiller avant de commencer à lui montrer le visage de son interlocuteur. Il était à la fois impatient que l'image apparaisse, comme si elle allait apporter toutes les réponses à ses questions, et dans le même temps il était pris de panique à l'idée d'être vu par Malf, d'être reconnu. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver nu devant un être humain, juste en lui montrant son visage.

L'image devenait de moins en moins floue, dévoilant un visage en pointe, une chevelure blonde et longue, un regard gris qui le fixait avec stupeur. Le regard hypnotisa Harry, se noyant dans les deux iris clairs comme il l'avait déjà vécu sur le champ de bataille, puis enfin il prit conscience de l'image face à lui dans son ensemble et fut pris de la même stupeur que son vis à vis, laissant échapper dans une borborygme à peine compréhensible puis un « Malf…oy ? »

A peine eut il prononcé ce mot que l'écran devint noir et le parchemin indiquait que Malf n'était plus en ligne.

Harry ne sut jamais combien de temps il lui fallut pour faire enfin fonctionner ses muscles faciaux, entendre son cœur recommencer à battre et son souffle reprendre.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il conversait, plaisantait, se confiait à son pire ennemi, que son humeur dépendait de ses connections, que ses rêves étaient emplis de la présence d'un Malefoy sans visage. Le destin n'avait jamais été si cruel : celui qui lui redonnait envie de se lever chaque matin, qui lui avait fait envisager de sortir enfin de son isolement, était le même qui avait fait rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, lui avait cassé le nez, avait tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Pire que tout réalisa-t il : il savait maintenant avec certitude que le regard gris dans lequel il s'était noyé l'espace d'une seconde sur le champ de bataille, celui de son sauveur, était celui de Drago, le même qui l'avait obsédé durant toute sa sixième année.

Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de prouver à la terre entière que le fils de Mangemort avait rejoint définitivement le camp de Voldemort pour se sentir ensuite coupable de lui avoir jeté un sort qui aurait pu le tuer ou le défigurer, puis recommencer à le considérer comme son pire ennemi quand il avait fait entrer toute cette vermine dans le château, le prendre en pitié en apprenant qu'il avait agit pour défendre les siens, contraint et forcé, tout en s'en voulant d'avoir de tels sentiments à son égard après les malheurs dont il était la cause. Seul Drago Malefoy savait ainsi lui inspirer des sentiments aussi forts que contradictoires.

Il faillit transplanner sur le champs chez Hermione. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, de son bon sens, du recul face à la situation qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Mais alors qu'il était proche de passer à l'acte, il se rappela le visage marqué de son amie. Non, il n'aurait jamais la force de lui parler en face sans mourir de honte d'avoir été incapable de lui éviter cela. Pourtant il fallait qu'il lui parle, et vite. Il envoya Hedwige lui apporter une lettre et quelques instants après ils se parlaient par le biais de l'ordinateur, mais de vive voix .

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte à quel point une simple voix humaine pouvait rassurer. Il lui expliqua ses semaines de conversation, cette confusion qui était la sienne : il ne voulait rien devoir à Malefoy et pourtant il venait d'apprendre que non seulement il lui devait ses joies actuelles mais aussi la vie. Il avait tant aimé le détester, pourquoi ne lui avait il pas laissé le droit de le haïr tranquille ? Dans un monde souvent si difficile à cerner, dans lequel il avait vu des gens du ministère, logiquement de son côté, tenter de le discréditer pour ensuite le manipuler afin de s'approprier son image, et des Mangemorts comme Peter Pettigrow à qui il avait tant à reprocher, qui lui avait appris par le biais d'une lettre anonyme laissé près du cinquième Hoxcruxe le sort susceptible de tuer Voldemort dans le but de faire taire sa conscience et de payer sa dette à Harry…

Le Survivant avait bien besoin dans cet univers de quelque chose de parfait, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais. Dumbledore avait tenu le rôle du bon parfait et Drago avait été le candidat idéal pour devenir le réceptacle de toute la haine et la rancœur qu'il avait, dont il devait se défaire pour rester pleinement conscient lors du combat final au lieu de se faire aveugler par sa haine. Drago était en quelque sorte son dernier repère vivant, et c'est pourquoi il se sentait plus que jamais perdu. Voilà ce qu'Hermione l'aida à comprendre, mais cela ne lui apprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire par la suite.

ooo

Drago était atterré. Un sentiment de panique indescriptible l'avait envahi, menaçant de faire éclater son cœur quand il avait vu apparaître sur son écran le visage de Harry Potter.

Deux mois et demi qu'il se terrait au manoir Malefoy, refusant même à ses elfes de l'approcher.

Dix semaines qu'il se terrait, refusant toute visite, pour que personne ne le voit dans cet état.

Des jours qu'il passait son temps , quand il n'était pas devant l'écran, à boire verre après verre en tentant d'oublier l'homme qu'il avait été.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce soir s'était il laissé aller à donner son adresse puis à montrer son visage ?

« Après tout, ce n'est qu'un visage, il imaginera le reste à l'avenant, et puis ce sera bon de revoir un regard qui ne sera pas empreint de pitié ou de dégoût »

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit.

Et il l'avait fait.

Parce qu'à force de conversations avec cet « Albator », il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance, parce qu'il avait envie de plus que du texte devant ses yeux, parce que lentement mais sûrement il s'était mis à tomber amoureux de cette compagnie quotidienne. Il connaissait le piège de ce genre de relation, on lui en avait parlé mais cela ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec leur histoire dans laquelle rien n'était dit, à peine parfois si subtilement suggéré par lui qu'il ignorait si son interlocuteur les saisissait. « Albator » était différent et le comprenait, il avait souffert des mêmes choses sans pour autant s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ensemble, ils pouvaient rire comme rester sérieux. Et peu à peu, le voir était devenu pour ce jeune ermite une possibilité envisageable pour une envie de plus en plus pressante. Il s'était pris au jeu et devant qui s'était-il retrouvé ?

Harry Potter !

Son plus mauvais souvenir, son plus grand échec.

Le garçon qui avait refusé sa main à cause de son abominable cousin, qui l'avait toujours battu au Quidditch, qui faisait ressortir en lui ce qu'il y avait de moins glorieux. Il l'avait jalousé, épié, battu, sans que pour autant cet atroce Gryffondor ne daigne le regarder avec respect, un respect qui lui était dû, étant donné son nom pensait-il à l'époque.

Et puis il y avait eu cette désastreuse sixième année pendant laquelle il avait pleuré chaque jour à cause de l'ultimatum de Voldemort. Il devait sauver, à 16 ans, « l'honneur » de sa famille et devenir un assassin ou assister à la mise à mort des rares membres de sa famille puis devenir le jouet du lord Noir. Sa haine envers Potter n'en avait été que renforcée. Il le rendait responsable de tous ses problèmes, comme si Harry avait créé le monstrueux sorcier qui lui avait ordonné de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Il était plus facile d'en vouloir à un garçon de son âge et de s'en venger en lui cassant le nez que de remettre en cause les choix d'un père qu'il idolâtrait ou d'espérer lutter contre le Lord Noir.

Cette année là, le Gryffondor s'était mis à l'épier comme lui même l'avait fait les années précédentes, et se voir ainsi la cible de son intérêt avait attisé sa haine.

Jusqu'à ce jour pendant lequel, alors qu'il parlait avec le seul être qui pouvait entendre ses plaintes sans rire de lui ou les répéter, cette Mimi Geignarde victime du lord Noir, qui contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser savait compatir, Potter l'avait surpris en train de pleurer, dans une position des plus humiliantes.

Quelques instants auparavant il avait vomi le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter. Il n'avait eu le temps que de croiser le visage haineux de l'horripilant Potter avant que cet abruti ne lui jette un sort dont il ignorait les effets.

Le haut de son corps avait été alors zébré de nombreuses entailles, le sort ayant pour but évident de défigurer l'adversaire…mais étrangement pas de faire souffrir : Drago avait sombré dans une légère léthargie comme si on lui avait injecté de la morphine. La sensation pouvait être qualifiée d'agréable, de duveteuse. Et pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, il avait vu Potter se pencher sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras, le regard témoignant du bouleversement qui était le sien.

« Non… Je ne voulais pas…Ne meurt pas s'il te plait ! » disait il en le berçant dans ses bras avant que le maître des potions alerté par le fantôme ne surgisse tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Drago ignorait si les sensations qu'il avait alors ressenti étaient dues à ce sort qui l'avait comme drogué ou si c'était Harry, mais dans ses bras il s'était senti étrangement bien, comme s'il était arrivé là où était sa place, et il avait laissé échapper un gémissement quand Severus Rogue les avait séparés, que Harry avait probablement interprété comme étant de douleur.

A partir de ce jour là, Drago ne regarda plus Harry de la même manière, même si leurs rares contacts restaient hostiles. Si avant il avait le désir de le maltraiter avant de le livrer à Voldemort en espérant alors obtenir l'attention d'un père qui la lui avait toujours refusée, maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si Harry le reprenait dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de se poser cette question à cette époque : il avait une mission dont le réussite était déterminante. Il se rappelait encore le cri de joie de Nott qui avait été le premier à entrer dans Poudlard quand il avait réussi à réparer ce maudit placard. Puis, devant son directeur dont il n'approuvait pas les idées mais qu'il respectait, malgré l'ultimatum du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été incapable de lancer le sort impardonnable et avait pris la fuite avec le professeur, une fois que celui ci ait effectué la mission qu'il devait remplir. Albus Dumbledore, au moment de recevoir le coup de grâce, l'avait fixé, lui, avec confiance, comme pour lui dire une fois de plus « je sais que tu n'es pas un meurtrier » alors que pour lui cet état de fait était une honte.

Une fois franchies les limites de Poudlard, il s'attendait à transplanner directement dans l'un des quartiers général de Voldemort mais il se retrouva dans une maison minuscule, située de toute évidence dans une cabane en plein cœur d'une forêt. Il tomba des nues en apprenant que son professeur n'avait aucune intention de le livrer pieds et poings liés au lord Noir et lui proposa de joindre l'ordre du Phœnix au siège où se trouvait déjà sa mère, mise hors de danger, ou de rester neutre s'il le souhaitait. Devenir Mangemort n'était pas une option envisageable et il se rendit compte que cela le soulageait. Le Manoir Malefoy, renforcé en sortilèges de protection, était devenu une base d'entraînement avec l'accord de Narcissa et il apprit que sa mère aidait l'Ordre depuis que Kreattur était venu l'informer de certaines choses concernant l'Ordre. Le jour de sa venue, son mari étant absent, elle avait pris sur elle d'ordonner à l'elfe de servir d'intermédiaire entre elle et l'ordre pour leur fournir des informations. Drago avait été plus qu'étonné de cette nouvelle : sa mère, cette petite chose délicate qui se rangeait toujours à l'avis de son mari avait donc su penser et agir de sa propre initiative ?

Son regard changea sur elle a partir de ce jour, et sur beaucoup de choses durant l'année qui s'ensuivit. Année pendant laquelle, comme Severus, il joua sur les deux tableaux sans avoir, heureusement, à montrer ses capacités de meurtrier, à l'exception d'un mangemort qui l'avait surpris en mission.

Puis vint ce jour de l'attaque, subite, imprévue, où il se retrouva aux limites de l'enceinte de Poudlard à combattre auprès de Severus dans le camp des Mangemorts mais contre ceux ci.

Ils réussirent à en neutraliser de nombreux avant que leur groupe ne constate leur trahison.

Pendant le combat, il avait vu Potter lutter contre son ennemi de toujours, avait senti le coup fatal surgir de la baguette de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et avait alors osé faire léviter le corps du survivant pour lui éviter le sort mortel avant de recevoir lui-même un sortilège de brise-jambe.

Tout cela pour avoir, l'espace d'un instant, regardé Potter dans les yeux et s'être rappelé leur brève étreinte.

Après le combat, on l'avait accusé d'avoir jeté un sort sur « L'Elu ».

Sa fierté lui avait interdit de rétorquer qu'au contraire il avait protégé leur stupide héros, et tout cela à cause d'un souvenir idiot, d'uns scène pathétique dans les toilettes des filles.

Il avait bénéficié d'un non-lieu et depuis se terrait dans son manoir pour ne plus voir les regards de haine ou de pitié posés sur lui. Sa mère l'avait encouragé à fuir ce lieu morbide qui était à l'image de son père décédé en prison et à la suivre dans un voyage autour du monde pour oublier toutes ces horreurs mais il avait obstinément refusé.

Et il avait reprit espoir par le biais d'une conversation virtuelle, et il s'était retrouvé face à Harry Potter !

La vie avait un humour cruel parfois.

Drago avait éteint son écran avec précipitation quand il avait vu son visage emplit d'incompréhension de fixer, et il restait là, devant cet appareil de malheur qui lui avait fait croire à un vague avenir possible.

Son mollet gauche le démangea, imprimant sur son visage un rictus cynique. Sa main ne s'avança pas pour le soulager mais alla chercher un restant de cognac au fond d'un verre. La « raison » prenait le pas sur les réflexes.

Qu'avait-il réellement imaginé qui allait se passer quand il avait autorisé Albator à le voir ?

Qu'à sa vue il tomberait sous son charme et ne remarquerait même pas son handicap ?

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, activité qui le contrariait plus qu'elle ne le calmait : on n'entendait sur le parquet du salon qu'un pas sur deux et ce silence était un rappel constant de son infirmité.

Sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'il avait échangé un bref mais intense regard avec Harry Potter, un Mangemort lui avait purement et simplement désintégré le mollet gauche d'un sort.

La médecine sorcière ayant ses limites, il n'avait pas pu récupérer la partie manquante. Un sortilège complexe utilisant la mémoire qu'avait un amputé de son membre manquant lui permettait de se tenir debout et de marcher avec la même allure qu'avant, comme si sa moitié de jambe, devenue invisible, lui avait été restituée. Les tenues longues que portaient les sorciers dissimulaient l'absence du pied mais ne restituaient pas le son qu'un pied réel pouvait faire sur le sol.

Et Drago vivait mal ce silence dans le bruit de ses pas.

Ce moignon, au niveau du genou, était à ses yeux la chose la plus répugnante qui soit, même si la coupure était des plus lisse et propre. Elevé dans l'idée que l'apparence faisait la moitié d'un homme, la naissance faisant le reste, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un véritable être humain qui dissimulé derrière son ordinateur sorcier.

Harry Potter.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressurgisse ainsi dans sa vie ?

Qu'allait-il penser de lui ?

Se vengerait-il de ses mauvais coups du temps de leur scolarité en disant à tous qui il était, en salissant son image sur son propre forum, ce petit monde protégé qu'il s'était créé ?

Cette idée l'angoissa au plus haut point, l'empêchant quelques instants de respirer normalement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Potter ?

Drago se décida à remettre en marche l'appareil et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit que Harry était toujours en ligne.

Ne lui signalant pas son retour, il alla voir son forum et fut soulagé de n'y lire aucune annonce le concernant.

Puis il fixa la liste de ses contacts, ou plutôt le nom d'Albator toujours signalé comme connecté en se demandant ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait de tout cela et s'il aurait un jour l'audace de lui reparler.

Il était encore en train de se morfondre à ce propos quand une chouette entra dans le Manoir, un volatile aussi blanc que la neige qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître et qui lui apportait un parchemin.

Fébrile, il décacheta la lettre et poussa un soupir avant de commencer sa lecture

_Malf, Malefoy ou Drago ?_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre le traditionnel « cher » devant une de ses appellations, mais elle m'aurait paru déplacée. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de nous arriver_

_J'étais content d'avoir un Malefoy à détester et un Malf auquel me confier, et j'aurais voulu conserver l'un comme l'autre._

_J'imagine que de ton côté tu dois être(très !) désappointé d'être tombé sur moi._

_Mais c'est arrivé, aussi fou que cela soit, et j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé durant tout le temps où nous ne nous sommes plus vu._

_Tout est confus dans ma tête encore, je ne sais pas si je dois en vouloir au destin pour ce mauvais tour qu'il nous a joué ou si comme le pense une amie c'est le signe qu'il est grand temps que nous nous connaissions vraiment l'un l'autre._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça, ce que tu comptes faire ; la seule chose dont je sois sûr pour l'instant , c'est que Malf me manque déjà._

_Alors s'il existe vraiment, ne me prive pas de sa présence et si ce n'était qu'un jeu, un rôle que tu t'amusais à jouer, fais le moi vite savoir que j'y vois plus clair_

_Sincèrement_

_Harry_

_PS : merci pour le 28 juin._

Drago s'était attendu à une beuglante, habitué au mépris ou aux réparties amères du jeune homme, mais certainement pas à une lettre lui annonçant qu'il souhaitait reprendre leur discussions. Etait-ce seulement possible après leur lourd passé commun ? Harry disait s'être renseigné sur ce qu'il était devenu. Et s'il avait dû se souvenir qu'il lui avait évité un coup mortel (d'où le post scriptum) restait-il si aimable par réelle envie de le voir ou par pitié en ayant appris qu'il avait perdu une jambe ?

S'il lui était égal que tout le monde le sache, le fait qu'Albator, ou Harry, il ne savait plus, soit au courant l'humiliait davantage. Il se sentait complètement décontenancé par ces faits. Et il était censé répondre à cela. Mais répondre quoi par Merlin !

Avant que son cerveau ne l'empêche définitivement d'agir, il se reconnecta et laissa lâchement à Harry le soin de recommencer la conversation.

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et déclara vouloir aller dès le lendemain au ministère pour que ces fausses accusations qui avaient pesées sur lui soient retirées mais Drago lui répondit précipitamment de n'en rien faire : le nom de sa famille avait été souillé de longue date par les agissements de son père et s'il encourageait sur son forum les déformations peu flatteuses faites sur l'abréviation de son nom de famille, c'était que les notions d'honneur lui étaient maintenant égales : que chacun pense ce qu'il voulait des Malefoy comme de lui en particulier, il ne souhaitait plus qu'on parle de lui : sa valeur, il ne la voyait plus dans le regard des autres.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que pour lui sa personne comme son nom n'avaient plus de valeur et qu'il ne se sentait important que dans ce monde virtuel dans lequel il s'évadait.

Ils ne cessèrent de se parler qu'au petit matin, épuisé par leur discussion autant que par la décharge d'adrénaline qu'ils avaient reçu en se voyant.

Aucun des deux ne demanda à l'autre de relancer le sortilège leur permettant de se voir.

Et pourtant, tous deux en avaient envie, autant pour se persuader qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé que pour observer les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés chez eux avec le temps.

Les jours suivants passèrent comme à l'accoutumée, à la différence que Drago avait de moins en moins recours à l'alcool pour se sentir mieux. Ils ne communiquaient pas plus souvent avec celui qu'il appelait à présent Harry mais leur discussion avait évolué. Les confidences étaient moins nombreuses mais l'évocation de leur scolarité commune fréquente.

Un jour un incident arriva à ce propos : ils se remémoraient les fois où ils avaient vu des élèves se ridiculiser en public. Ils avaient assisté ensemble à certaines scènes cocasses mais pas toujours. Par exemple, Harry apprit ainsi que Blaise Zabini avait été la risée de sa maison en s'endormant dans la salle commune : il parlait dans son sommeil et avait été réveillé par les fou rires de ses pairs en l'entendant dire « maman, sauve-moi, mon nounours a attrapé la rage et il veut me mordre ! » Emporté par leurs histoires, Harry se laissa un peu trop aller et se mit à évoquer l'histoire qu'il qualifia comme étant celle de « la fouine bondissante » puis s'arrêta, horrifié, en se rendant compte de son erreur magistrale et se confondit en excuses. Mais le sens de l'humour de Drago était bien plus développé qu'il ne le pensait (décidément, il avait bien changé) et il se contenta de lui dire que ce qu'il venait de faire était la plus belle gaffe à laquelle il avait assisté et comme Harry s'en voulait encore il lui dit pour passer à autre chose que s'il y tenait, il avait un gage et devrait pour expier sa faute accepter de faire ce qu'il lui dirait de faire quand il le déciderait. Harry accepta pour soulager sa conscience, tout en se disant qu'il était bien dangereux de faire un tel accord avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient de plus en plus complice et si leur passé n'était pas oublié, il avait de moins en moins d'importance. Les semaines s'égrenèrent ainsi, puis un jour, Harry se dit qu'il était grand temps de sortir de son ermitage. Les signes de la guerre qui avait eu lieu et qu'il trouverait au dehors ne devaient plus l'arrêter : ce massacre n'était pas de sa faute et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

C'est ainsi qu'après une discussion avec Hermione, il lui demanda de faire apparaître son visage sur l'écran et la vue de ses cicatrices barrant sans pitié son visage de le fit pas reculer, ni avoir pitié d'elle. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir la voir le week-end suivant et se mit à rire en voyant son air hébété.

Le lendemain, afin de tester ses nouvelles forces, il sortit pour la première fois afin de faire un rapide tour du quartier.

Le plus dur fut de se décider à ouvrir la porte, mais une fois dehors il se demanda ce qui l'avait retenu si longtemps. L'air frais de ce début de printemps piquait délicieusement son visage et, emmitouflé dans un long manteau qu'il étrennait pour l'occasion, il se rendit au square qu'il savait être non loin de là en croisant la vieille dame qu'il avait observé de sa fenêtre et qui le salua aimablement sans le reconnaître.

Dans le square, le bac à sable était occupé par deux ou trois enfants qui y construisaient des châteaux de sable. L'ambiance était sereine et il les regarda quelques temps essayer tant bien que mal de faire tenir leurs fragiles constructions.

Le week-end arrivant, et ce malgré les petites sorties qu'il avait tenté, il ne se sentit pas la force de traverser une bonne partie de la ville pour rejoindre son amie et préféra transplanner.

Elle l'accueillit avec enthousiasme, le mettant vite à l'aise. Avant le dernier combat, elle songeait avant tout à épouser Ron, mais malgré sa mort et ses blessures, elle avait su se reconstruire. Sa maison était chaleureuse et colorée. Il y avait une bibliothèque dans toutes les pièces. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, mais au bout de trois minutes Hermione l'interrompit pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » dit elle dans un soupir et à sentir sa chaleur contre lui, il répondit « toi aussi », le nez dans sa chevelure toujours aussi abondante et indisciplinée. Ils s'assirent ensuite et la pudeur d'Harry apprécia qu'ensuite leur élan ne revint pas dans la conversation.

Elle était en train de leur parler des difficultés qu'elle avait à suivre certains cours de sa prépa de médicomagie quand le jeune homme vit entrer dans la pièce une panthère noire miniature, roulant des épaules à chaque pas, suivie de deux chatons à la démarche pataude. L'un d 'eux fit un faux pas qui l'envoya rouler sur les pieds d'Harry dans une cascade des plus comiques. Harry prit le chaton dans ses bras et le félin se mit à ronronner contre lui. Hermione, amusée par ce spectacle attendrissant, proposa à son ami d'emmener le chaton chez lui. Elle avait adopté la mère de ce dernier à la mort de Pattenrond qui n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Le chat exceptionnel qu'il était avait jugé bon se jeter dans la mêlée des combattants lors du combat final, aveuglants quelques mangemorts. Harry n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, mais quand sonna l'heure du départ il ne pouvait envisager de laisse là le petite boule de poils noirs qui le fixai de ses grands yeux jaunes. A peine arrivé, il se hâta de commander tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire à l'animal puis joua avec lui en songeant au nom qu'il pourrait bien lui donner. Après mûre réflexion, il opta pour Salem (comme dans Sabrina? ) et c'est le bras zébré de minuscules mais nombreuses griffures qu'il lui donna son premier repas. Il jouait encore avec lui quand il s'aperçu que l'heure à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se connecter était passée de peu et lança le sort nécessaire en délaissant le chaton qui émit un miaulement de protestation.

Installé devant son écran, il commença quelques discussions, dont une avec Malf, enfin Drago comme il l'appelait maintenant, lui narrant sa journée et remercia le chaton d'être là en prenant conscience qu'il avait grâce à lui un excellent prétexte pour actionner le sort qui lui permettait de voir l'ancien Serpentard : le chaton escaladait déjà son dos, plantant ses petites griffes dans son pull heureusement assez épais pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à souffrir et il finit par s'affaler sur son épaule, épuisé par son escalade.

Drago regardait Harry sourire en lui montrant le chat effondré sur son épaule. Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus attendrissant n'était pas la boule de suie mais le jeune homme de 19 ans qui le portait avec cette expression ravie et enfantine, les cheveux toujours en bataille et il laissa se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, une certaine amertume s'insinuait en Drago : Harry avait vaincu sa peur du monde extérieur, il était sorti, il avait de nouvelles choses à raconter alors que lui restait enfermé dans cette maison sinistre qui lui rappelait sans cesse un temps qui n'était plus, le faisant sombrer dans la mélancolie quand il n'était pas devant son écran. Outre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi diminué devant autrui, une autre raison l'empêchait de sortir : les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été arrêtées et se feraient un plaisir de finir le travail qu'avait commencé Crabbe senior s'il mettait son unique pied dehors. Ils avaient bien réussi à tuer Severus Rogue sans pour autant se faire prendre… Le professeur aurait dû avoir des obsèques nationales pour tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait, mais personne ne lui pardonnait la mort de Dumbledore, même si le testament du directeur témoignait que l'homme avait agit à sa demande.

Drago feignit de s'intéresser à l'animal pour voir plus longtemps l'image de Harry qui le fascinait. Curieux : cet être avait beau l'avoir mis en colère tant de fois, être toujours aussi malingre avec une taille très fine qui en contraste mettait en valeur sa carrure, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme bien fait qui inspirait confiance et laissait une impression de force et de douceur.

Drago, tout en profitant du spectacle que lui offrait Harry, amusait le chaton avec des bouts de laine qu'il avait rendu, par magie, brillantes afin d'attirer encore plus son regard, se demandait si lui aussi ne devrait pas prendre un peu plus de risques.

Il lui demanda son adresse, ce qui surprit le brun, et il se justifia de sa demande en lui disant que c'était pour lui rendre visite si un jour il décidait enfin de redevenir social. Après tout que risquait-il à part la malchance de tomber sur un ancien collègue de son père, mort à Azkaban ?

Des regards désobligeants ? Certes, mais si au bout de la route il se retrouvait face à Harry Potter, à cet instant il se disait que cela en valait la peine.

Il lui parla du chat qu'il avait eu jusqu'à sa quatrième année à Poudlard, un abyssin pure race, mais son esprit n'était pas à ce qu'il disait.

Quand Harry annonça à Drago qu'il se déconnectait il crut voir un instant son visage former une moue dépitée et cette impression ravit l'ancien Gryffondor. Il n'était pas le seul à regretter de devoir terminer leur conversation.

Harry avait eu du mal à digérer le choc dont Drago avait été la cause, mais maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'il s'en était fait, il avait de plus en plus envie de lui plaire. Il n'avait toujours pas élucidé le fait qu'il était bi ou gay et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. A l'heure actuelle sa préférence allait à un certain blond et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le fait qu'il hante ses nuits alors qu'il était le fils d'une personne qui avait aidé à tuer des gens qui lui étaient chers le choquait bien plus que le fait qu'il soit un homme.

Il gronda Salem pour avoir écourté leur discussion en vomissant sur son pantalon puis prépara son dîner une fois les dégâts réparés.

Quand il se reconnecta, Malf n'était plus là. Par contre, un autre membre du forum avec lequel il avait sympathisé était présent et celui-ci engagea la conversation en lui annonçant qu'il avait obtenu des places en VIP pour le prochain match de Quidditch Irlande-Pologne comptant pour les quart de finale et lui proposa d'en profiter. Harry hésita. La proposition était alléchante mais s'il avait réussi à se rendre chez Hermione, était-il capable d'affronter un groupe entier? D'autant plus qu'ils découvriraient qui il était, ce qui changerait inévitablement leurs regards sur lui. Son ami insista tant pour qu'ils se joignent à eux, allant jusqu'à l'accuser de couardise, qu'il finit par lui dire la vérité :

- Si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai pas envie que vous me jugiez autrement. Je suis…célèbre, en quelques sortes, et si vous me rencontriez vous ne me regarderiez plus comme avant.

- Oh tu sais, on n'a rien contre les célébrités et je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce que tu es connu qu'on t'embêtera. Allez, avoue : tu es le nouveau chanteur des Bizarr Brothers !

- Non, Merlin heureusement ! Je suis juste Harry Potter. Et toi, ô célébrité, qui es tu alors ?

- Attend : tu es Harry ?

Le Survivant faillit se déconnecter sur le champ, s'attendant déjà à un « mais c'est formidable, l'Elu, si j'avais su ! je peux avoir un autographe ? » mais son interlocuteur reprit

- On se connaît déjà ! On s'est rencontré !

- Toi aussi tu as fait tes études à Poudlard ?

- Non, mais j'y suis allé pour le tournois des sorciers. Je suis Victor Krum !

- Sans blague !

- Promis juré !

- C'est hallucinant !

- En effet, si on me l'avait dit je n'y aurais pas cru. Dis moi Harry… Tu es toujours en contact avec Hermione Granger ?

Harry sourit. Victor n'avait donc jamais oublié sa brève relation avec sa meilleure amie. Il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait au plus tôt. Si Hermione ne se plaignait jamais, il devinait qu'elle souffrait de la solitude et si Krum avait su lui plaire dans le passé, il pourrait le faire de nouveau.

C'est d'humeur joyeuse et légèrement entremetteuse qu'il finit sa journée. Bien sûr, il avait accepté la proposition de Victor : une occasion pareille ne se refusait pas.

La semaine suivante, il rencontra ainsi un bon nombre de participants du forum et son seul regret fut de ne pas y voir Drago. Il l'avait espéré malgré tout.

Sur le chemin du retour, après une soirée bien arrosée, son humeur joyeuse retomba et il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de faire un pas supplémentaire vers Drago plutôt que d'attendre qu'il prenne l'initiative.

Il y réfléchit pendant encore quelques semaines tout en continuant à sortir puis, un soir, il se lança enfin à l'eau en posant la question à Drago : voulait-il bien qu'il lui rende visite ?

« ça ne me pose pas de problème » répondit Drago.

Cette réponse fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide. Depuis maintenant quatre mois et demi ils discutaient tous les soirs, parfois même en journée, avaient malgré les obstacles une certaine complicité qui pour lui était unique et voilà qu'il répondait à sa proposition qu'il avait eu tant de mal à formuler de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas un oui et c'était pire qu'un non. « ça m'est égal » aurait été aussi cinglant et froid. Harry avait encore des difficultés à aller vers les autres, cela lui coûtait même s'il en mourrait d'envie, et pour Drago plus que pour les autres. Il reformula sa question, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un malentendu, et Drago lui parla d'horaires, d'organisation, du fait qu'il devrait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit parfois d'humeur maussade et de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ça alors que tout ce qu'il voulait lire c'était « moi aussi j'ai très envie de te voir ».

Mais ces mots ne furent jamais écrits. Alors, Harry changea de sujet et leur conversation se termina sur un ton des plus courtois, mais le cœur du jeune homme était en miettes.

Il avait vaincu ses appréhensions, tout cela pour buter contre un mur d'indifférence, sur un Malefoy aussi glacé et rigide que du temps de Poudlard.

S'il y avait quelque chose dont Harry avait grand besoin, c'était d'être désiré, et ce pour lui, pas pour l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire de lui. Malgré leurs discussions, il n'était pas assez important aux yeux de Drago pour qu'il souhaite vraiment le rencontrer.

ooo

Quand Drago avait vu s'inscrire, d'une écriture tremblante, la question de Harry, il avait cru mourir de peur.

Il voulait le rencontrer, il voulait sortir de ce Manoir dans lequel il se terrait, mais il tomba de haut.

Aidé par leur moyen de communication, il avait cru pouvoir séduire le jeune homme et avait tout fait pour lui faire oublier les souvenirs peu glorieux le concernant, mais il s'était pris au jeu.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le rencontrer, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Sans l'intermédiaire de l'écran il ne pourrait cacher son moignon de jambe, son corps devenu disgracieux, la honte qui était la sienne d'être devenu infirme.

Et pourtant, combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un Harry débarquant devant sa porte à l'improviste. Dans ses rêves, tout était possible : qu'il ne remarque pas sa jambe ou qu'elle repousse par miracle, qu'il ne soit pas paralysé par la peur et qu'il ose lui parler aussi librement que par écrit…

C'était trop tôt, ou plutôt trop tard. Et cette idée faisait renaître en lui toute la rancœur et le désespoir qui l'avait quitté depuis qu'il s'était créé une vie virtuelle. Son fragile équilibre, son illusion de vie bien remplie avait été annihilée.

Il crevait d'envie de voir Harry, celui-ci le lui avait proposé, il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait, sauf le courage d'affronter la réalité, courage que Harry, lui avait eu.

Il s'était rendu au dernier match avec une bonne partie de l'équipe du forum, il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit de venir.

Combien de temps encore allait-il resté cloîtré ici à ne vivre ses envies que virtuellement ? jusqu'à ce que la folie le gagne ? il se leva pour se servir un grand verre de Cognac et c'est alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte qui n'avait pas retenti depuis des siècles.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Serait-il possible que malgré son attitude froide Harry en fasse fi et vienne immédiatement ?

Il se rendit dans l'entrée où un elfe de maison tentait le plus discrètement du monde d'approcher la porte en attendant l'accord de son maître pour l'ouvrir.

Drago regarda par le judas et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore en voyant le visage d'Harry, les cheveux dégouttants de pluie qui fixait Drago sans le voir par l'ouverture avec un regard intense et indescriptible.

Drago approcha en tremblant sa main du loquet de l'épaisse porte d'entrée qui n'avait pas grincé depuis trop longtemps et tout en regardant Harry, alors que son esprit lui hurlait de n'en rien faire, sa main s'abaissa pour déclencher l'ouverture.

Paralysé, il resta caché derrière la porte.

Harry n'entra pas alors Drago, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation se montra enfin et apostropha le brun.

« Eh bien rentres avant de te noyer sous ce déluge ! »

la pluie était drue et Harry, sursautant devant l'apparition se rendit compte qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Penaud, il avança dans l'entrée sombre qui lui faisait penser à de vieux films d'horreurs moldus, encore plus quand un premier éclair, suivit d'un grondement, vint éclairer brièvement la pièce, laissant apparaître aux murs une collection impressionnante de têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées.

- « Euh… Bonsoir Drago…c'est sympa chez toi » dit –il bêtement, soudain privé de ses neurones en prenant conscience de son ridicule

- Oui, aussi accueillant qu'un cimetière ! Les Malefoy avaient souvent des goûts douteux, mais promis, le salon est nettement moins sinistre.

Le blond, dans un réflexe de défense automatique, affichait un sourire de circonstance, poli et distingué. A présent que Harry était là, il se devait de faire bonne figure et d'utiliser sa connaissance poussée de la feinte pour cacher ses émotions.

Il le conduisit donc au salon, paraissant détendu mais savoir que Harry le suivait derrière son dos, ayant tout le loisir de remarquer qu'un seul de ses pieds touchait le sol le faisait mourir de honte.

Ses elfes qui rasaient les murs depuis des mois furent choqués de s'entendre appeler, encore plus de voir leur maître leur demander de façon presque aimable de leur servir un verre et une collation.

ooo

Harry était confus.

Assis sur le fauteuil de ce salon à peine plus chaleureux que l'entrée, il s'en voulait d'avoir, une fois de plus, agit sur un coup de tête.

Voilà, il était chez lui pour lui demander des explications, il avait transplanné et sonné, sous le coup de la colère, mais une fois que la sonnette avait retenti il s'était senti grotesque.

Encore plus sous ces trombes d'eau qui avaient trempé ses vêtements au point que sur le trajet de l'entrée au salon deux elfes l'avaient suivi avec des serpillières pour essuyer les traînées d'eau qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il était frigorifié, et il ne savait pas si le pire était de l 'être physiquement à cause de la pluie ou moralement à cause de la façon bien trop courtoise dont il était accueillit. De quel droit lui demanderait-il des explications ?

Drago ne lui devait rien !

ooo

Le dernier des Malefoy, qui s'était assis de manière à dissimuler son handicap, se demanda s'il devait faire à Harry l'insulte de lancer une discussion mondaine ou laisser le silence s'appesantir entre eux. Il jeta sur lui un sort de séchage afin de n'avoir plus devant lui le spectacle du jeune homme aux cheveux détrempés dont les vêtements collaient de façon indécente à sa peau. Cet orage ne lui épargnait rien des formes délicieuses de l'ancien gryffondor, lui faisant ressentir de façon cuisante la difformité de son propre corps.

Quand Harry fut séché, il prononça un pauvre merci et Drago raviva les flammes de la cheminée.

Les lèvres boudeuses de Harry, même une fois sèches, attiraient malgré lui son regard l'empêchant de réfléchir. Finalement il opta pour lui dire la vérité.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- « Tu n'en a pas vraiment l'air. Rien d'étonnant : je t'ai forcé la main » répondit Harry sur un ton amer mal déguisé sous un sourire courtois.

- Tu ne m'as pas forcé à ouvrir la porte. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas prêt à te voir si tôt, mais je pense que je n'aurais jamais été prêt pour ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde-moi Harry ! Je peux faire bonne figure derrière mon écran mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ignores ou ne voit pas ce que je suis devenu !

- Tu as juste été marqué, comme des centaines d'autres, par la guerre. La seule différence dans ton cas c'est que cela a été vraiment de ma faute.

- « De ta faute ! » reprit Drago plus qu'étonné

- Si je ne t'avais pas bêtement déconcentré en te regardant, tu aurais évité ce sort.

- Harry ! ….. comme c'est étrange de t'appeler ainsi… Harry, tu ne m'as pas forcé à te regarder, c'est moi qui ai détourné ton attention, celui…. Enfin Voldemort aurait pu en profiter

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Tu nous as tous sauvé. Ce n'est pas grâce à un sort que n'importe quel première année est capable de faire que je peux me vanter de t'avoir rendu service.

- Je n'ai rien sauvé. Je n'ai pas su empêcher les morts, je n'ai pas su vous protéger.

- Harry, Merlin, tu avais 17 ans ! Et tu étais en face du plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle ! Tu as accomplit un réel exploit: tu voulais en plus accomplir un miracle ?

- J'aurais surtout voulu ne pas avoir à vivre ça

- Nous en sommes tous là..

- Drago…c'est vrai que c'est étrange de t'appeler ainsi face à face… (et il se permit un pauvre sourire)j'aimerais arriver à penser comme toi. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ces monstruosités que je suis venu ici.

- « Tu voulais me parler de Quidditch ! » rétorqua Drago dans une tentative d'humour avorté en essayant de se retenir de fixer avec trop d'attention son vis à vis

- Non, je voulais savoir ce qu'au fond tu attends de moi. je croyais le savoir jusque là.

- Ce que j'attend de toi ?

- Oui, que veux tu ? Nous discutons depuis neuf semaines et trois jours…

- « Tu comptes les jours ! » intervint Drago, moqueur, se retenant de rajouter « et quatre heures de plus. »

- « Drago ! » répondit Harry un peu agacé

- Pardon, continue

- Bref, j'apprécie nos discussions, mais elles ne me suffisent plus, j'avais besoin de t'entendre, de te voir , et toi… pas ?

- Ma situation n'est-elle pas assez humiliante pour que je t'explique pourquoi je souhaite n'être vu de personne ? J'ai besoin de ta compagnie mais pas de ta pitié.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi !

- Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, cela ne saurait tarder.

Et Drago décroisa ses jambes, laissant paraître sous sa robe le vide que son pied aurait dû combler, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait le pousser à s'humilier ainsi.

- Je n'ai toujours pas pitié de toi, c'est une blessure de guerre. Tu n'as jamais eu pitié de ma cicatrice, toi.

- Non, mais je m'en suis moqué bien des fois.

- Je préférais ça à ceux qui la regardaient avec admiration, comme les stigmates d'un saint que je n'ai jamais été.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Harry ?

- « Eh ! J'ai posé la question en premier ! » répondit le brun avec un sourire plus franc et sûr de lui.

Drago trouvait son sourire hypnotisant. Son regard était rassurant, rehaussé d'une étincelle d'amusement gamin, et ses lèvres étirées étaient toujours aussi attirantes. Non, c'était juste parce que cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était Harry, Merlin !

Ce traître se rapprocha de lui, faisant accélérer les battements de son sœur bien plus sûrement que l'orage qui continuait à vrombir au dehors.

Son cerveau lui semblait cotonneux au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers lui, alors, quand il approcha si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage pour reposer sa question, les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne songe à les retenir

« Que tu m'embrasses, ce serait un bon début… » et avant qu'il soit horrifié par ses propres paroles, Harry était déjà en train de réaliser son souhait.

Ses lèvres se posèrent, légères, tremblant un peu comme si elles craignaient un ultime refus, puis gagnant en audace, elles caressaient lentement les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'était emparée de Drago et il se colla plus confortablement à son fauteuil, avançant ses bras pour les enrouler autour des épaules de Harry, les envelopper, se rapprocher de lui, et un profond soupir lui échappa quand Harry se serra contre lui, le libérant paradoxalement d'un poids énorme en venant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et se blottir contre lui. Il goûta ses lèvres tendrement, en prenant son temps malgré la véritable éruption qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes, merveilleusement pleines et il s'en délecta tout en faisant descendre ses mains le long du dos du brun pour aller enserrer sa taille fine.

Il se tourna un peu pour mieux coller son torse contre celui d'Harry et se perdit dans cet échange qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver si intense et si doux. Harry se pendait à son cou, caressant sa nuque, lui donnant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quand Harry délaissa sa bouche pour s'en prendre à son cou, Drago s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil, laissant son corps partir en arrière pour mieux savourer ses baisers. Il fondait sous ses caresses, s'abandonnant sous lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle douceur, imaginant le jeune homme dans ses étreintes comme il était au combat : instinctif, passionné, un peu brusque même mais il n'en était rien.

ooo

Harry dévorait lentement le cou blanc et lisse de l'ancien Serpentard. Son cerveau avait dû se déconnecter de la réalité car il ne connaissait rien d'autre à ce moment que ce cou tendu pour mieux recevoir ses baisers, ce corps chaud contre lequel il se collait, ses main qui, entourant sa taille, descendait toujours un peu plus bas, faisant monter le désir au creux de ses reins.

Quand Drago reprit ses lèvres et les retint en les mordillant, il laissa échapper un gémissement des plus explicites.

Il raisonna bien trop fort dans le salon du manoir Malefoy dont le plafond à caisson était aussi haut qu'était dédaigneux le regard de son précédent propriétaire, et ils s'interrompirent pour partir dans un immense fou rire qui fit longtemps écho dans la salle aux dimensions inhumaines.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Drago rire franchement, il trouva son rire contagieux, cristallin tout en étant grave. Il ne le trouva ainsi que plus séduisante et se releva pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se frotter contre lui de façon obscène.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, si on exceptait le bref regard qu'ils avaient échangé sur le champ de bataille, et en deux ans , Drago était passé d'un adolescent souvent insupportable à un jeune homme aux traits plus masculins et au sourire ravageur. Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, craignant que Drago ne se vexe s'il s'éloignait davantage trop rapidement et ils discutèrent comme ils en avaient coutume de le faire derrière leurs écrans, à la différence que le blond avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, hésitant à le tirer vers lui pour qu'il revienne sur ses genoux.

Le brun le regardait sans gêne, sans fixer ou s'appliquer à ne pas fixer sa moitié de jambe manquante, lui faisant oublier un temps son infirmité.

Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

- Et bien… je dois y aller maintenant.

- Tu prends la fuite ?

- Non, je vais juste me coucher. Mais rien ne t'empêche de sortir de ton Manoir pour venir me rendre visite demain…

- J'y songerais, bonne nuit Harry !

Drago avait déjà pris sa décision.

Demain, il se rendrait chez Harry. S'il avait réussi aujourd'hui à affronter son regard, il pourrait bien recommencer en transplannant chez lui. D'autant plus qu'avoir l'occasion d'embrasser de nouveau Harry valait bien ce petit sacrifice…

Quand ce dernier fut sur le point de transplanner, il profita du moment pendant lequel il se concentrait pour l'embrasser par surprise. Il vit ses yeux emplis de surprise se rouvrir et son visage rayonner avant de disparaître soudainement en laissant une très légère fumée dans l'air.

Pas un des jours suivants ne se passa sans que l'un ne rende visite à l'autre. Harry parvint même à persuader Drago de sortir un peu dehors. Ils formaient alors aux yeux de tous un couple étrange : Harry cachant sa cicatrice derrière une frange un peu trop longue et Drago dissimulant sa honte sous un grand manteau hors de saison. Tous deux étaient heureux de la présence de l'autre mais frustrés de constater que leur relation n'évoluait pas, aucun des deux n'osant franchir le pas suivant.

Harry estimait avoir fait beaucoup et attendait avec impatience que Drago se décide pendant que ce dernier, n'en revenant toujours pas d'être parvenu à séduire le Survivant malgré tout pensait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas de lui. Qui aurait envie de déshabiller un amputé ?

A force, une frustration certaine les saisissait et Harry se vengeait alors en taquinant Drago pendant que celui ci se montrait particulièrement doué dans l'art de la bouderie.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient lancé au 12, square Grimaud dans une partie d'échec sorcier que le blond gagnait toujours, Harry se mit à faire des sous entendus de plus en plus explicites au fur et à mesure que Drago surenchérissait avec audace.

Quand ce dernier affirma que sa tour était certainement plus impressionnante que la sienne, Harry lança un « prouve le ! »provocateur qui surprit Drago, lui faisant passer son humeur enjoué et taquine avec l'efficacité d'une douche froide.

- Harry, pour te le prouver , il faudrait que je te montre ce que tu n'as définitivement pas envie de voir.

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien ce dont je parle ! Personne n'a envie de voir un corps mutilé ! Je croyais que tu avais vu assez de blessés comme ça ?

- C'est vrai, j'aurais voulu que ton corps ne le sois pas. Pas parce que je le trouve moins beau ainsi ou parce que je culpabilise encore de n'avoir pas pu t'éviter ça, mais parce que si ce n'était pas le cas je suis presque sûr que tu te serais décidé depuis longtemps à t'intéresser au mien. A moins que ce soit parce que comme tu sembles tellement obsédé par ce genre de chose ma cicatrice te dégoûte ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je trouve infect celui qui te l'a faite mais c'est une belle cicatrice, et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de marque.

- Ah bon ? Voilà qui est intéressant…

- Arrête d'afficher ce sourire niais, fantasme sur patte, c'est horripilant !

- Fantasme sur patte ! Merlin rien que ça !

Drago se mit à rougir, très embarrassé d'avoir laissé échapper le surnom qu'il ne lui donnait que dans sa tête, et encore plus contrarié de se sentir s'empourprer comme un collégien. Où était il le temps où son visage restait impassible en toute circonstance ?

Harry se rapprocha de lui avec prudence, un peu comme on cherche à s'approcher d'un animal sauvage sur la défensive, et lui dit :

- « Alors, si je te plais… »

Drago était quelque peu craintif de voir Harry se pencher sur lui. Il était chaque jour une tentation un peu plus forte.

- « si tu aimes ma compagnie, est ce que je peux espérer… »

Ses mains en tremblaient souvent, alors il les cachait dans ses poches, comme maintenant, ce qui lui donnait un air boudeur.

- « que dans le fond… »

il essaya de se concentrer sur la phrase d'Harry au lieu de fixer son corps bientôt collé au sien

- « …tu m'aimes un peu ? »

- « Si tu savais ! » s'étrangla-t il presque dans un gémissement désespéré en saisissant Harry par les épaule pour le serrer contre lui.

Il l'embrassa rageusement, encore contrarié de s'être fait piéger, puis passionnément, avec toute la force de son impatience, glissant une main dans le col large de son tee-shirt pour caresser le creux de son dos. Sa langue s'insinuait sans pitié entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry, de façon possessive, pendant que celui ci se rapprochait davantage, déboutonnant entre eux l'austère robe de sorcier que l'aristocrate portait toujours.

Ne pas penser à la suite, profiter de l'instant présent, ne surtout pas imaginer son regard posé sur ses jambes..

Les mains habiles d'Harry lui avaient déjà retiré l'étoffe encombrante et avant de s'attaquer à la simple chemise qu'il portait, il s'éloigna un peu pour enlever son tee-shirt. Drago voulu protester qu'on lui retire si vite ce qu'il commençait à peine à explorer mais quand il vit le torse bien dessiné, la carrure large qui contrastait avec cette taille si fine qu'elle semblait pouvoir se briser, il oublia tout le reste et ne pensa plus qu'à se jeter sur lui.

Quand le visage de « L'Elu » se rapprocha du sien, il happa presque sauvagement ses lèvres puis, pris de frénésie, en força presque le passage pour que sa langue aille explorer le bouche qu'il désirait tant. Elle y fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par sa semblable et la danse de séduction et de plaisir qui s'ensuivit fit soupirer Drago et gémir Harry.

Drago déboutonna le jean du brun pour mieux faire glisser ses paumes sur les fesses rebondies de son ami et quand celui-ci, en ayant terminé avec sa chemise, s'attaqua à son pantalon , il lui murmura : « Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu me fasses visiter ta chambre »

« Tu as absolument raison » répondit Harry dans un souffle, se levant en entraînant Drago avec lui, le portant presque dans ses bras.

Plus que quelques mètres et Harry pourrait l'allonger sur le lit dans lequel il avait si souvent rêvé de lui. Les baisers de Drago l'incendiaient, ses mains sur sa peau nue lui faisaient tourner la tête, Merlin qu'il le voulait !

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un soupir de volupté, ses légères sandales tombant d'elle même au sol. Il s'étira sensuellement en sentant les cheveux mi longs balayer sa joue alors qu'Harry recouvrait son cou d'une multitude de baisers. Ses mains s'attardèrent encore sous le jean du brun pour caresser ses courbes douces et charnues, puis fit descendre lentement le tissus qui le séparait encore de l'excitation troublante qu'il sentait contre son aine.

Elle surgit, vibrante, dès qu'elle fut dégagée, se collant à sa peau et Drago les fit rouler afin de se retrouver au dessus et finit de déshabiller Harry tout en laissant courir ses lèvres sur le torse presque imberbe et le ventre un peu creux qui se mouvait au rythme des halètements de son aimé.

Il fut tenté de poursuivre sa descente pour découvrir des lèvres son sexe mais Harry le poussa sur le côté et descendit à son tour, s'accrochant à sa taille pour finir de retirer les derniers vêtements qui s'opposaient à leur plaisir.

Soudain horrifié, Drago le bloqua dans son élan à mi cuisse malgré la langue du jeune homme qui parcourait son ventre de façon affolante.

« Non, s'il te plait ! ne regarde pas ! »

Harry ne comprit pas tout d'abord sa réaction puis répondit « Drago, tu n'as rien à me cacher, ça ne me fait pas peur ». Il tira doucement le tissus que Drago agrippait pour cacher ses jambes, à la fois terriblement gêné à la perspective que Harry le voit et extrêmement excité de le voir lui parler, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de sa verge dégagée et raidie de désir.

Comprenant son envie, Harry lécha avec une lenteur irrésistible la longueur du blond, lui faisant lâcher l'étoffe par une soudaine faiblesse, tout en flattant d'une main ses bourses et finissant de retirer la pantalon de l'autre.

Drago avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage, mortifié par son corps, alors Harry remonta vers lui et se mit à embrasser ses mains, les écartant doucement de devant sa figure pour s'apercevoir que le blond , crispé, gardait obstinément les paupières clauses.

Le brun caressa délicatement sa joue et lui susurra : « Ne te cache pas. Regarde-moi, regarde-toi. Je t'aime Drago, et rien ne saurait t'enlaidir à es yeux. Je t'en prie, regarde-nous, je me sens si beau quand je suis dans tes bras »

Surpris par ses paroles, Drago releva ses paupières pour se noyer dans deux yeux verts débordants d'émotion. Sans quitter son regard, sa main droite s'aventura sur son torse, l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Il se détendait contre lui.

Harry en poussa un soupir de soulagement puis recommença d'embrasser son cou. Le nez dans ses cheveux si clairs, il en humait le parfum avec autant de bonheur qu'il ressentait les caresses sur son corps. Drago avait une façon de le toucher qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ses doigts le frôlaient plus qu'ils ne le palpaient. Se s gestes ne tentaient pas de s'approprier l'autre mais de le découvrir respectueusement et cependant avec passion.. Il en avait des frissons constants. tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur lui, il hasarda ses mains le long des flans du blond puis vint mendier un baiser quand elles caressèrent ses hanches. Enfin, il gémit longuement quand Drago toucha sa verge déjà humide de désir. Quand il fit de même, Drago se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue et enroula sa jambe autour de celle d'Harry, se cambrant, puis poussa un long cri rauque quand il le caressa en de longs va et viens.

Harry fut tellement troublé par ce son, le blond étant d'habitude tellement discret dans leurs jeux amoureux que ses jambes fléchirent et qu'il roula sur le côté, ce qui le conduisit à la limite de sa couche, sa tête penchant un peu en arrière sur le rebord du lit.

Le voyant dans cette posture, Drago ne put plus retenir ses élans et insinua un doigt inquisiteur dans l'entrée du brun.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir quand l'index du blond s'insinua avec une lenteur affolante en lui, attisant son envie, et sa tête partit dans le vide, laissant son thorax à la proie des assauts de la bouche de Drago qui l'avait de nouveau chevauché.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent un temps aux épaules et à la nuque du blond dont les mèches tombantes cachaient en partie son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le majeur rejoindre l'index pour se courber en lui puis la virilité de Drago se nicher avec précaution dans son intimité. La sensation fut telle que ses bras, affaiblis, lâchèrent prise pour retomber mollement de chaque côté de sa tête et quand Drago commença ses va-et-vient, tête et bras penchèrent dans le vide, mus par la poussée qui s'accentuait.

Il avait déjà vécu des situations similaires, pourtant jamais il n'avait ressenti cette profondeur, cette impression non pas d'être l'objet d'une intrusion mais d'être comblé, de devenir entier. Le sang qui pulsait le long de son entrée et de son sexe sur lequel les doigts de Drago continuaient de se mouvoir augmentait sa jouissance et dans un gémissement étranglé il le pria d'aller plus fort.

Drago s'exécuta, poussant de plus en plus Harry hors du lit en le retenant par les hanches. Le brun se retrouva bientôt cambré à l'extrême, sa tête reposant sur un coussin qui gisait là, ses reins plaqués contre le matelas par les bras puissants de Drago, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Les mouvements, de plus en plus réguliers et vigoureux le privaient de toute réflexion cohérente, il n'y avait plus que ce plaisir qui enflait en lui et qui finit par exploser, le faisant crier longuement pendant que la preuve de son plaisir se répandait sur son ventre.

Drago se libéra à son tour peu après et, le soutenant par la nuque, le remonta sur la couche pour le prendre dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de ses épaules.

Les relations passagères qu'Harry avait connu, quelque soit le rôle qu'il y avait tenu, avaient toujours eu lieu dans l'urgence et le secret, empreints de violence et de précipitation, après quoi les corps se quittaient aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient unis, le laissant seul avec ce goût d'inachevé.

Et voilà que Drago le hissait à lui, le serrait contre lui, enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière, caressait tendrement son dos.

C'est pourquoi avant qu'il n'en comprenne les raisons il se mit à sangloter silencieusement contre la poitrine à la toison dorée.

Harry n'était pas du genre à pleurer en vain et Drago le savait. Même à la mort de son cher directeur il ne l'avait pas vu flancher : qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? L'avait-il déçu ou blessé ? Pire : regrettait-il ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

A cette idée son cœur se comprima et il manqua de souffle. Il passa une main dans les cheveux souples et sombres mais les sanglots de firent plus bruyants au lieu de se calmer et il ne sut que faire.

- « Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda t il d'une voix étranglée

- Par Merlin non !

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Harry ne se sentit pas le courage de s'expliquer et se lova davantage dans les bras accueillants pour mieux y cacher son visage et s'enivrer de la chaleur et du parfum de cette peau. Cette intimité tendre qui lui était inconnue était aussi bouleversante qu'agréable et si c'était elle qui avait provoqué sa réaction, c'est elle qui peu ) peu le calma.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier le matin venu. La fenêtre dont il n'avait pas songé à clore les volets diffusait dans la pièces les premiers rayons d'un timide soleil, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer le jeune endormi allongé sur le dos, le drap le recouvrant jusqu'à la taille.

La veille, dans leur empressement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se contempler l'un l'autre et Harry avait tout le temps de détailler à présent sa poitrine large aux boutons de chair rosés, la peau blanche et lisse d'un ventre plat, le nombril bien dessiné…

Mais c'était autre chose qu'il voulait voir : ce que Drago avait tout fait pour ne pas lui montrer et le cœur battant à l'idée de se faire surprendre, il tira doucement sur le drap pour dévoiler ses hanches, suivant la ligne brisée qui le menait jusqu'à son sexe, puis les lignes courbes de ses cuisses pour arriver jusqu'à la partie mutilée de son anatomie.

La coupure était nette et franche et il se surprit à la trouver belle. Il avait envie de la toucher, d'autant plus tenté de le faire que l'acte recelait une part d'interdit, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y songer plus avant : il venait de se rendre compte que deux yeux gris le scrutaient.

Il sursauta, puis bégaya en tentant de formuler ce qui pourrait ressembler à un début d'explications ou d'excuses mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient décousus et Drago finit par en rire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » lui dit il en guise de réponse « Bien dormi ? » Harry, soulagé de le voir détendu sourit en retour et répondit un « Oui, merci ! » en allant l'embrasser.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry lui expliquait ce qu'il avait fait pleurer leur première nuit : certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas si vite.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Drago lui avoua qu'il était tombé deux fois amoureux de lui : une fois du temps où il l'appelait Potter et une autre quand il l'appelait encore Albator.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils fêtaient l'arrestation du dernier Mangemort en liberté, ils se remémorèrent leur première nuit, la tête qu'avait fait les autres membres du forum quand Drago (qui s'était enfin décidé à les rencontrer lors d'un match) avait, porté par son enthousiasme à la victoire de son équipe, embrassé Harry à pleine bouche devant eux., ainsi que d'autres souvenirs tout aussi émouvants ou drôles, et c'est ce soir là que Drago choisit pour demander à Harry de venir vivre avec lui : il était grand temps pour eux d'abandonner leurs demeures sinistres pour loger dans une maison plus chaleureuse qui leur correspondrait mieux.

Harry garda sa cicatrice et Drago ne retrouva jamais sa jambe, leur passé douloureux ne fut jamais effacé mais leurs avenir s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs auspices.

**FIN**


End file.
